A Prequel to Harry Potter
by totesbella
Summary: A short story describing the events of Harry's life that took place before the Harry Potter book series.


**Authors Note:**_Hi there, thank you for taking a look at my story! This is just a short prequel to the Harry Potter series that I wrote for some of my coursework last year, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think (good or bad!) by reviewing at the end, I would love some feedback :D Thank you again and hope you enjoy :) __TB x_

**A Prequel to Harry Potter**

"Stay with Harry," James whispered to his wife. He kissed her forehead delicately, then carefully pulled his hands away from hers and swiftly descended the stairs. Then, she was alone.

The sky outside was black. Dark clouds stirred overhead, like circling crows ready to dive and strike their prey in one quick, lethal move. The hemlock trees opposite the house stood like soldiers, waiting in formation, the emerald drained from their leaves as they were cast under a blanket of shadows. Silence clawed at the air, sinking into every tiny crevice within the aged and ashen walls of the house which was filled with eerie moonlight as its rays broke through the clouds, slicing through the darkness and heightening every shadow.

Lily walked solemnly over to the cot where Harry was sleeping and peered in. Under the moonlight, she could easily make out the small curled up bundle that was her son, clutching his blanket tightly in his left hand. As she looked at him, Lily's lips steadily curved into a slight smile as her eyes glazed over and one tear slipped silently down her cheek. Touching her fingers to her lips, she reached down and pressed them gently against her son's forehead. She stood there as time slowly melted away, simply just watching her son as he slept. But despite her impending future, Lily smiled. She just stood there, smiling, for this moment was perfect.

And then it came - a sound. A sound that cut through the silence, shattering it into thousands of pieces. It spread through the air like a plague, awakening and destroying everything within its path. Rain fell from the sky, its droplets crashing to the ground and breaking like glass into shards of jagged razor. The hemlock trees across the street thrashed and whipped frantically as gusts of wind blew them in every direction. And still the sound continued; the screeching metal grating against the hinges as it swung back and forth in the wind. Then, worse than the screeching, came the footsteps; cold, deafening footsteps, slowly pacing up the path. Lily picked up her wand from the side table and, making sure that Harry was still soundly asleep, walked out of the room.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Lily saw the tall, dark shadow of a cloaked man through the panes of glass in the front door. James, who stood to the left of the base of the stairs, didn't turn his head to look at her. He was poised, wand in hand, ready to strike if need be. He showed no sign of fear - only courage. Courage that sustained, even as the rusted, bronze handle of the oak front door began to slowly inch its way clockwise. And then, click. The handle had completed its revolution and the door swung open. A rush of cold air enveloped the house, passing up the stairs making the hair on Lily's arms stand on end. And then came an emerald flash dispersing the bitter air, replacing with it something worse; an indescribable, ugly, ice bath that sank into Lily's soul and made her unable to move. After a few long seconds, Lily regained her strength and the emerald light faded leaving behind its cost. The hooded figure stood proudly in the moonlight, over the still, wide-eyed James.

Lily screamed, thrashing her wand at the figure, scarlet ribbons of light shooting from the tip. But it was useless. The figure proceeded, stepping over James' motionless body and approaching the stairs, the sound of his footsteps still echoing throughout the house. With each step he drew closer, the footsteps became louder and Lily's breathing became faster. Boom. Boom. Boom.

He was almost at the top of the stairs. He raised his white, blood-stained wand and stretched his arm backwards, ready to attack. Lily quickly cowered to one side as emerald sparks sped past her, searing deep holes into the wall behind. She clambered hastily on all fours to the opposite room where Harry was sleeping and slammed the door shut behind her.

She only had a few moments. Sitting on the floor with her back against the door, she took a deep breath. This was it. She stood up and faced the door, herself between it and the cot where Harry slept. She quickly peered over to him. He was still sleeping soundly – safe and happy. She had to force herself to turn away. Again facing the door, she took another deep breath, her heart now beating at a calm rhythm. She was ready.

Silence spread for a few moments more and then within seconds, the door whipped open in a burst of jade light and the hooded figure stood, poised in the doorway, glaring, entranced by the cot behind her. Lily watched as the figure raised his wand to the side of her, towards where Harry was sleeping. Emerald fireworks shot out of the tip and Lily's heart jumped. She cast herself between the light and her son, the rays rebounding off her as a deafening scream severed through the atmosphere. The room filled with a blinding emerald light and then as quickly as it had appeared; it vanished, leaving the crying Harry alone in the moonlight.


End file.
